fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Orana Koe
Orana Koe (おらな 声) is a Fanloid character based on Tei sukone. Orana is (also) a Derivative of Tei Sukone, an utau character, Created by Futaba Kako, and Also a derivative of Yowane Haku,Illustrated and Created by CAFFEIN. Orana is known as a "BOUKALOID"(in Japanese, 防火ロイド or 防火LOID) - a play on words. It literally means Fireproof-loid and has the same pronunciation as Vocaloid in Japanese. Her name is a play on word, Koe (声) means "Voice" and Orana (おら な) for "Folded", that shows that her voice is high. Personality Orana has a personality of a Yandere that's been mixed with a Kuudere side. She can be a hostile (if possible) but she is known to be displayed in a friendlier manner, such as having a Crush on Kagamine Len, A Vocaloid 2 ,''Developed and distributed by Crypton Future Media, and Having a bit of Dislike on Sukone Tei. Orana, sometimes wants to be a "Tei wannabe". Orana has a bit of an opposite to Mirai Ne, Unlike Neru and Mirai, Orana likes Otaku, she thinks that being an Otaku is awsome as she tought that Otaku is the secret for being a Popular Person (Compared to her CM). Orana was Created on Tokyo, japan and moved on Sapporo, Hokkaido to see great things. She sometimes bothers her "Len-kun" (If it's her yandere mode) so he could see that being Orana's Best friend isn't bad, however in her Kuudere mode, She do nothing to Len since her role is observation. Her Emotions are Hard to read, and She never seems to Panic. Orana Doesn't really Like Vocaloid That much according to her creator. Design 'Original Design' Orana's Design has a mix Between Yowane Haku and Sukone Tei's. Orana's Hair style is thesame with Haku but it's shorter than Haku's. Her hair is tide up with a Red ribbon and her hair blends with a color "Indigo" Or "Violet". She has a nose length bangs. On her upper left arm is the red mark "Q-071" A short cut of "Kiru/Kill (Number) - 071" that shows her yandere personality and "D-K" for "Dere-Ku-u" That shows her Kuudere side. She has a Dress on with a color of a dark grey and added with Violet Colored sides that Glows. and her boots reaches her knees. She wears (long) Detached sleeves just like Tei Sukone's (But's only short in the infobox) Voice Portrayals Orana doesn't have an official Voice producer, she only uses Tei's and Miku's Voce bank, but uses a higher Octave than Tei's and a Boyish-like on Miku's Voicebank Voice configuration Notable Media Additional Info 'Relationships' *She admires Otakus, According to her creator she Hates Dandere and Moe Types. *Mirai Ne is Orana's Cousin. *She hates 'Fangirl/fanboy' that has a crush on Len Kagamine. She also gets Violent when someone is touching Him. *According to Orana's Creator, Orana has a crush on Kowaretane Zen and Akita Nero *Just like Tei, Orana has a dislike on Miku *She admires Gahata Meiji and secretly Idolizes her '(Media) Trivia' *Orana Koe and Mirai Ne Shares thesame Creator and Illustrator 'Appearances''' *In her Infobox, her age is written as 'unknown' but according to her creator, she's older than the kagamine mirrors and Miku hatsune. External Links *Orana's official Twitter account: https://twitter.com/071Koe_Orana *Orana's official Facebook account (add pal+): https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100009552998764&fref=ts Gallery Meoccoco.png|Orana Koe's 1st Style arrangement Oc.png|Orana Koe's Original Style (Original by Leona West) CC9wVscUsAAxKQa.png|Orana's Headshot drawn by @ARoboticMelody meoccoco11.png|Orana's 2nd arrangement of style Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Original Category:Humanloid Category:Voiced Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of Sukone Tei Category:Derivative of Haku Yowane Category:Characters By Mimitheminineko Category:Illustrated by JIMI-TLN